Possessive
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Derek feels the need to remind Scott who he belongs to. Pairings: Derek/Scott mentions of Danny/Stiles


**A/N:** It's like literally the middle of the night and I still can't sleep so I decided to write this since it's been in my head for like ever… PLOT BUNNY! Anywho… please enjoy my second Derek/Scott fic which is a one-shot… Thanks Lovelies… I actually wrote this one before 'Like a B in Heat' – and the half finished one shot I mentioned in 'The Love of a Mate' – but lost inspiration but then plot bunny came back and I had to finish it, so here it is.

**Notes:**

Derek/Scott established relationship

Danny/Stiles established relationship

**Pairings:**

Derek/Scott

Mentions of Danny/Stiles

**Warning:**

PWP

OOC-ness I think

No evil Alpha Peter

**Disclaimer: **Nay

**Possessive**

Derek let out another growl as he watched that asshole Jackson bash into and land on Scott again. He just kept doing it. Derek didn't like it one bit… this… this consistent touching! Jackson had no right to be doing that… but he sort of did. They were playing Lacrosse and the game was violent at times... But still! Jackson was doing it deliberately and it was pissing Derek off like nothing else.

Derek let out another feral growl before huffing and deciding it was best to just leave before he did something crazy like go onto that field and show that Jackson exactly who was allowed to land on Scott like that!

.,.,.,.,.,.

Scott was a little nervous when he finally reached Derek's house. The older Wolf hadn't sounded too happy when he'd called and demanded that Scott come over immediately, the older Wolf had sounded royally pissed! Scott wondered what had caused the anger. The young Wolf dropped his bike on the ground and walked into the older man's home, thinking about the reasons why Derek would call him over so late in the night.

"D-Derek?" Scott called, not really sure what to expect. Derek's car wasn't parked up in front like normal, but that didn't necessarily mean that Derek was too. "D-Derek, are you there?" Scott continued to walk into the house and made his way up the stairs. He was walking extra slow, trying to listen in and see if there was anyone in the house. "Derek? I'm here now, where are you?"

The house was way too quiet for Scott's liking. All it was missing was creepy music and it'd be a perfect horror movie scene. Scott walked slowly through the house, he was really starting to regret coming. He wished he'd listened to Stiles about not coming over. Stiles had warned him, had told him it was a bad idea to come over while Derek was still pissed off by whatever had pissed him off. But Scott knew better than to ignore the Alpha.

"Derek?" Scott walked to the room that he knew belonged to Derek, the only decent room in the old burnt house. He pushed the door open. The room was in utter darkness, the fact that it was painted midnight blue and the curtains were black did not help the situation. Scott let out a huff off breath then walked into the room. "Der-." He was cut short when he was pushed against the closed door, piercing blue eyes glaring at him. "Derek," he whimpered, trying to push the older man off but failing.

"What took you so long?" Derek asked, growling.

"I-I-I-I..." Scott couldn't get the words out. He'd been too shocked by the sudden attack.

"Answer!"

"I-I-I had to wait for mom to get out the house be-because she wouldn't have allowed me to-to come." Derek narrowed his eyes at Scott for a good couple of minutes. He sniffed the younger Wolf.

"You still smell like him!" Derek all but growled through clenched teeth.

"Wha-what?"

"Why was he all over you today?"

"Who-who?" Derek growled.

"Don't play dumb Scott; you know what I'm talking about." Scott swallowed.

"It was just lacrosse Derek, it was nothing." Scott should've known this was the reason Derek was pissed off. Anything to do with Jackson seemed to piss the older Wolf off these days.

"I could smell his arousal!"

"You're mistaken-."

"I could smell it Scott!" Scott breathed in and out. He was lying to Derek which was dangerous. He could also smell Jackson's arousal, but he refused to admit it, he didn't want the other guy to turn up dead... even if Jackson _was_ the King of Planet Asshole.

"You're confused, it's not like that. He's not... into me." Derek looked at Scott for a good minute or two, calculatingly. He knew Scott was protective of everyone, even the likes of Jackson. It was easy to tell that he was lying to save the other boy's ass and Derek wasn't sure if he should hate that or if he should be happy that Scott was willing to lie for even people that made it their mission to make his life a living hell. "You know I'm yours. You shouldn't have to worry about people like Jackson." Derek huffed, eyes still glowing red. "I'm only yours Derek; no one else can have me but you." Derek looked at Scott for a long while.

"That better be true Scott." Scott nodded.

"It is." Derek looked at Scott closely then pushed the younger Wolf against the wall and ground into him. "De-Derek..." Scott stuttered out a gasp of the older man's name.

"You're mine Scott!" Scott let out a strained moan as Derek continued to grind against the younger boy.

"Derek, wait..." Scott really didn't want to get into this one; he knew how rough Derek could get when he was 'proving who Scott belonged to' and he couldn't afford to not be able to walk.

"What?"

"Not tonight okay?" Derek growled.

"Why not?"

"I have a game tomorrow. I can't afford to be in pain." Derek let out an agitated sigh. "I'll come over tomorrow night. I'll even spend the whole weekend here and you can do whatever you want with me." Scott bit his lip, trying to be as seductive as possible while still in fight or flight mode.

"Fine..." Scott sighed in relief. Derek stepped away slowly but then stopped.

"You said I can do _whatever _I want?" Scott visibly gulped at the way Derek said the word.

"Ye-yes." Derek smirked, a rare thing, and often scary to see on the always serious man.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Derek turned and walked out the room. Scott gulped as he made his way out the house. Not for the first time, Scott really wasn't looking forward to sleeping over at Derek's because he knew the older Wolf would want to fuck him until he couldn't feel his legs – and it has happened before, he had to miss school because he couldn't walk.

Scott sighed, noticing that his bike and Derek's car were now both missing. He rolled his eyes and muttered 'so mature' with sarcasm as he slowly made his way home.

ooooo

Stiles stared at his best friend in disbelief, mouth hanging; eyes wide with shock and most likely fear. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard come out of his best friends' mouth. Did Scott just...

"You said _'whatever'_ he wanted?" Scott rolled his eyes, obviously irritated at his best friend. If Stiles asked one more time, Scott wasn't sure what he was going to do or say.

Scott sighed tiredly before answering, "Yes Stiles, I said 'whatever'."

"Are you crazy?! Dude! Are you crazy? I can say 'whatever you want' to Danny because I know he won't possibly kill me in the process. You, you can't say it to Derek, especially when he's trying to 'prove who you belong to'!"

"Well it's too late Stiles. I already promised."

"You told him you'd be with him all weekend? Man can't you lie and say you have to help your mother with something on Saturday so he can't be too rough?"

"He'll know I'm lying. I'm not exactly the world's greatest liar."

"No, no you aren't. But still! You're life currently depends on it. Anyone can become the world's greatest liar when their life depends on it!" Scott sighed at his best friend.

"We can't do anything about it. Even if I could pull off lying to him, he'll just kidnap me in the middle of the night."

"Obviously he would do that," Stiles said with a sigh, shaking his head. He looked around at the students that filled the school hall, either making their way to homeroom or putting books into lockers or pulling them out. Stiles was standing beside Scott nervously biting his lip as he watched his friend.

"Stiles!" Scott said in irritation.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm just getting a good look at you in case this is the last time I see you." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Thank bud," the teen Wolf said sarcastically.

"Any time buddy," Stiles replied completely oblivious to the sarcasm making Scott once more roll his eyes. Scott looked back into his locker with a sigh, pulling out books. He heard Stiles squeak and looked up quickly to find Danny with his arms wrapped tightly around Stiles' waist and alternating between kissing the lithe boy's neck in cheek.

"You wanna get outta here after school," Danny whispered into Stiles ear, biting it gently making Stiles squeak, in a very manly way of course. Stiles cleared his throat and looked towards his best friend who nodded that he could go.

"Sure," Stiles replied with a smile.

"Cool, I'll see you later then." Danny gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before pulling away. "Later Scott."

"Aha," the teen Wolf replied as he and Stiles watched Danny walk away.

"See! Danny's sweet, I can say 'whatever you want' to him!" Stiles said, with his hands indicating the direction Danny had walked away in. Scott just rolled his eyes, shutting his locker and making his way to his next class.

Sometimes Scott didn't even know why he told Stiles his problems...

ooooo

Scott tried his best to keep his head in the game. Lucky for him, his Wolf senses allowed him to stay in the game without really being there fully. He was nervous as hell and to those who knew him well it was obvious. He could sense Derek in the stands but he didn't try looking for him because he knew he'd be even more freaked out than he already was. Scott understood where Stiles was coming from with the freaking out, but he honestly had no way out. If Scott hadn't given Derek some kind of leverage, he doubted he'd even be able to play today let alone walk right. So this was the only way out.

When the game ended and the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team had won the game by two points. The teams celebrated; high fiving and giving hugs all around. Scott grinned as he watched the team celebrated. He avoided Jackson though because he didn't want to deal with that drama when Derek was already pissed with the co-team captain.

When celebrations downed enough for people to start leaving, Scott made his way to the locker rooms to change. He knew Danny and Stiles had gone to Danny's for their own little lover's celebration. Scott was about to pull off his lacrosse gear when he felt Derek behind. He always knew when the older Wolf was around, there was always this… aura, a sort of… gravity shift almost.

"Um…" Scott said while turning to look at his boyfriend. Derek was leaning against one of the lockers, arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. The older Wolf had an eye raised and was wearing one of those creepy but so very sexy smirks of his.

"Are you ready to go?" the older Wolf asked in a deep, rumbling voice that did all sorts of pleasurable things to Scott.

"I need to shower first, you know… sweaty." Derek chuckled darkly.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be sweaty anyway, let's go." Scott wanted to protest but the look Derek threw his way made him shut up and nod. Scott grabbed his overnight bag from his locker and followed Derek out the locker room and to the Alpha's car.

Scott threw his bag in the bag seat, pulling off his shirt and shoulder pads and throwing them in the back too, so he could be just a little more comfortable when sitting. He hopped into the car nervously, pulling on his seatbelt and Derek huffed before starting the car and driving out the school and heading the now renewed Hall home. When they reached the house, Derek cut the engine and they both just sat in the car, looking at the house. Derek let out a breath then turned to Scott. Scott swallowed visibly, waiting for Derek to say something, to say anything.

"Go to my room, I want you naked and laying on the bed when I get there."

Scott nodded and hopped out the car, forgetting his bag. He rushed up to the house, finding that it was empty – thank goodness for that! He got to Derek's room and quickly pulled off his clothes. He looked towards the bed; on the table was a bottle of lube and a pair of leather cuffs attached to the bed. He couldn't help the nervous gulp. When he was naked, Scott lay down on the bed on his back and watched the door, biting his lip nervously. His breathing grew more laboured and his heart beat faster as he heard Derek make his way up the steps and slowly open the door.

Derek walked into the room with that same feral grin on his face, his eyes dark with arousal. They both knew what was going to go down; Derek was going to completely dominate Scott and there was nothing the teen Wolf could do to stop the Alpha.

Derek pulled off his leather jacket and threw it onto the single couch at the corner of the room. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt then slid it off his arms and threw it onto the couch where the leather jacket sat. Derek grinned at Scott as he lazily walked towards the bed then kneeling on the edge and just looking at Scott. The younger Wolf was breathing heavily, trying hard not to squirm under Derek's scrutinizing glare.

Derek crawled towards Scott, pushing the boy's legs apart and settling between them. For a moment he just looked at Scott; then he leaned forward and indulged them in a searing kiss. Scott responded eagerly, his hands moving of their own according, his fingers gripping Derek's short, dark locks. Derek grabbed the hands and pushed them above Scott's head, close to the headboard.

"D-Derek," Scott stuttered as he felt the older male wrapped the leather bands around his thin wrists. "Derek what are you doing?" Derek only grinned, eyes flashing that pale blue colour that Scott found both scary and sexy. Scott tried to pull at the binds to no avail.

"You're mine Scott, only mine," the older Wolf said with a feral smile on his face before once more attacking Scott's lips, biting the boy's plump bottom lip harshly but not enough to break skin. Scott gasped which allowed Derek access to the warm, moist cavern that his explored eagerly.

When both Wolves were in need of oxygen, Derek pulled away from the boy's lips but continued to bit and suck his jaw and neck, making sure to leave marks in places he knew would be impossible for Scott to hide. He wanted people to know Scott was taken; he wanted _Jackson_ to know that Scott was taken. Derek's kissing went lower, kissing Scott's chest before moving to the boy's nipple.

Scott gasped his back arching into a bow shape towards Derek's mouth as the man bit and sucked and licked at his nipple till it was a hard nub before moving to the next one and giving it the same treatment. By the time Derek was done teasing the nub, Scott was breathing heavily which satisfied Derek very much. The older Wolf moved lower still, kissing Scott's stomach, sensually dipping his tongue into Scott's navel, knowing how much that drove Scott mad with want.

Derek chuckled as he felt Scott's erection bump against his chin. He looked up at the younger Wolf who was looking down at him with pleading, half lidded eyes. Derek hummed to himself as he shifted lower till his was in level with Scott's member. The Alpha moved his arms under Scott's legs and pushed them forward so Scott's legs were spread wider.

Derek placed gentle kisses on each of Scott's inner thighs, listening to the way Scott's breathing stuttered every time he got closer to the boy's rod. Derek threw one glance at Scott before biting down hard on Scott's left inner thigh. The younger man gasped, his body jerking at the pleasurable pain caused by the bite. Derek licked the bite, kissing it gently. The older male then turned to Scott's erection, which stood proudly, waiting for Derek. The older Wolf smiled before licking a strip from Scott's base to the tip. Scott let out a groan, his body wriggling lightly.

Derek licked a few more times before taking the rod into his mouth and sucking on it and bobbing up and down and at times scraping his teeth under the base which drove Scott made, leaving him a wreathing and pleading mess beneath Derek, just as the older Wolf wanted. Derek felt Scott's body freeze up and tighten; a sure sign that Scott was close to finding release. Just when Scott thought he was going to go over the edge, Derek pulled away. Scott whined in protest, looking at Derek with doe-like eyes.

"Relax puppy, we have all weekend," Derek said in a rumbling voice.

Scott could only whine while breathing heavily through his nose. Derek sat up and grabbed the lube from the table. He popped the cap open, squeezing a dollop onto his fingers before closing the cap and threw the bottle on the bed. Derek settled himself back where he'd been. He planted gentle kisses on Scott's stomach as he rubbed his fingers together, coating them with the gel. When he was certain that his fingers were coated enough he engulfed Scott into his mouth once more as a finger slid into the teen Wolf's body.

Scott wasn't even sure how to respond to the double stimulation. His body quivered as he cried out Derek's name, trying and failing to unfasten the binds that tied him to the bed, which restricted him from touching Derek. Derek hummed around Scott's erection as he pumped the single digit in and out of the younger male's body. Scott could feel his release coming on once more, his body was thrumming in the most delicious way and he was so damn close, but once more, when he was about to go over the edge, Derek moved away, removing his finger too.

Derek watched as Scott breathed in and out deeply. He waited patiently until he was sure Scott wasn't going to cum at the first touch then once more slid his finger into Scott, this time pushing it in with a second finger. Scott tightened around the digits, shifting his body slightly to get more comfortable. Derek kissed the bite on Scott's thigh then started pumping his fingers in and out of Scott once more but this time he did it in the most agonisingly slow way. Scott's eyes burned with tears of frustration, he was so close yet so far.

Derek pressed his fingers against that special bundle of nerves, slowly stroking it with his sharped nails, making sure he didn't scratch too hard, just enough for Scott to feel it. Scott cried out, his back arching while he tried to push his body down onto Derek's fingers.

"Derek, please," Scott begged, his face soaked with tears and sweat. He'd been denied cumming twice times already, he didn't think he could survive a third time; he'd most likely just pass out. He was so damn close! Derek moved up the teen's body, kissing his way up to the boy's lips. He kissed him deeply, his fingers still pressed against Scott's prostate but not moving.

"Who do you belong to Scott?" Derek growled against the younger Wolf's ear, nibbling on the lobe gently.

"You, I belong to you, Derek Hale, hell, only you Derek!" Scott cried out, trying once more to push on the digits still in him but not succeeding.

"Who don't you belong to?"

"Jackson! I don't belong to Jackson or anyone else but you!"

"Good boy! We're going to make sure you remember that." Derek added a third finger and started to pump his fingers in and out of Scott's slowly loosening hole, spreading his fingers wide before pulling them together and pushing them into Scott, rubbing that bundle of nerves. Scott tried everything in his power to untie himself but nothing worked, all he could do was cry out and beg Derek to fuck him. Derek pulled his fingers out of Scott and shifted himself away. Scott whined between sobs. "Relax…"

Derek pulled his jeans off, throwing them behind him onto the couch before turning to the bedside table and pulling out a leather cock ring. Scott saw it and his eyes widened and he shook his head, begging Derek not to use it but Derek ignored him. Derek crawled back onto the bed between Scott's legs. He grabbed the lube and once squirted it onto his fingers before throwing the bottle down and coating his own erection that he'd been ignoring for far too long. Before entering Scott though, Derek put the cock ring on the boy which made Scott even more frustrated.

"Relax Soctty," Derek whispered against Scott's ear, kissing the boy's neck. The older Wolf positioned himself at Scott's entrance. He kissed the teen gently before pushing into him in one swift motion. Scott choked on a gasp, feeling Derek fill him so quickly. Derek paused though, allowing the younger man to adjust.

"Derek," Scott whined in a small voice, trying to move his body.

"Shh…" Derek said gently before he pulled out of Scott, leaving only his head inside, before pushing back hard, slamming into Scott's prostate.

"Derek!" Scott cried over and over again as Derek brutally slammed into him, hitting his jewel spot on! He could barely think right, his thoughts and words were jumbled. The only thing he could utter were Derek's name and the word please. "Close!" Scott gasped.

"No," was Derek's simple answer with a growl. Scott wanted to cry. He was crying! He could feel the tears of want and frustration rolling down his sweaty face. He was so damned close. All the blood was rushing to his one place and not enough was going to his head that he was feeling light headed.

"Der-! Der-! Der-!" Derek was close too, he could feel it, but he wanted to prolong it for just a bit longer. Derek pushed one of Scott's legs onto his shoulder then pounded into the younger Wolf even harder, making sure to move faster, harder, deeper. Scott wriggled and wreathed beneath Derek, trying to fight with the binds while also trying to pushing himself down on Derek's girth. He was doing so many things at once just so he could find release that he didn't have time to worry about throwing his back. "Derek, please!"

Derek moved his hands to Scott's erection as he found that he was close to the edge. The older Wolf popped the clasp off the cock ring. "Cum for me baby," he growled before biting down on Scott's exposed neck.

Scott let out a drawn out moan of Derek's name as he was finally allowed to cum. Feeling Derek release in him sent Scott into a second orgasm that made his vibrate. Stars sprouted around his vision and his whole body hummed in undiluted pleasure. His mind whirled and all he could see were stars and kaleidoscope of bright colours. For a long moment Scott just lay there, feeling completely blissed out. Derek undid the binds and gently pulled Scott's arms down beside his body, rubbing the raw wrists. Derek moved off the boy and lay beside him. He pulled Scott against his body, wrapping his arms around him. Scott sighed, shuffling closer and wrapping his own arms around Derek even if his shoulders did burn a bit.

"Who do you belong to?" Derek whispered against Scott's ear.

"Derek Hale," Scott replied without even thinking about it.

"Good!"

**END!**

So…? Good? Bad? Don't know? Do tell.

So yeah… it's not as PWP as the other one *shrugs*. I kind of want to do a Danny/Stiles one but I don't know.

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


End file.
